


Dear Jim

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bump in new love. How does Martin handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jim

“I’m sorry love,” Martin heard Molly sigh over the phone. “He’s just asked that I stick around a little longer to assist —”

“Don’t,” Martin interrupted. “I’ve heard this one too many times. What is it now? Poisoning? Shooting?”

“Both,” the sigh continued, echoing through the mobile lines. “I can’t imagine it taking too long, but I just wanted to let you know I’d be late.”

“We’ve had these reservations for three months,” Martin muttered. “Do you realize what favors I’ve had to promise?”

“I know,” the sigh developed into an annoyed huff. “But please, just please —”

“This is the third time in the last month.”

“I know.”

Silence reverberated through the lines, filled with unsaid words that neither of them wanted to say.

“So I’ll talk to you later then?” Molly asked, her tone defeated and sad.

“Yeah,” Martin muttered, before hanging up.

Tossing the mobile on his futon, Martin cursed. Of course Sherlock Holmes would bloody spoil everything, he thought. The man had hijacked several potential dates with Molly, by demanding her presence in the lab.

Why he needed her so badly, Martin couldn’t fathom. It’s not like someone else could’ve done her job — even Molly remarked on that. But for some reason he had glommed onto her like one of those birds that imprinted on their owners.

If he was the jealous sort, Martin would’ve thought that Sherlock was trying to steal Molly away from him. But he knew better than that.

Or was Sherlock trying to steal her away? Given how much attention she paid to him, Martin wondered if she was more attracted to him.

The pilot began thinking darker thoughts consisting of Molly leaving him for her morgue boyfriend. That wasn’t acceptable. Since meeting her, Martin’s life had improved beyond any of his expectations — she was sweet, loving and cared for him more than anyone previous (and that included some family members). For the first time, Martin felt like he could do anything, accomplish anything and it was all because of her.

She was his everything. If she went away, there would be nothing.

This would not do.

Martin blinked, remembering the last passenger MJN had ferried to Russia. A small man in a neat suit, he sat quietly during the trip, tapping away on his mobile, or studying everyone with serpentine eyes. If Martin didn’t know better, he’d think that the client was sizing up everyone.

Arthur didn’t seem to notice, prattling on with the client, chattering on about nothing in particular. But instead of annoying Mr. Brook, he asked questions, eagerly holding up his end of the conversation.

At the end of the flight Mr. Brook tipped everyone well. Enclosed in the fistful of pound notes was his business card.

_Richard Brook. Actor._

But on the back of Martin’s card was scribbled:

_Dear Jim, fix it for me._

It was a gamble, but in Martin’s mind, that was all that he had at the moment. Pacing over to his phone, he punched in the number. 

One ring. Two rings. Martin’s heartbeat sped up. His throat closed, as if his body knew his mind was about to do something stupid and trying to prevent it. After eight rings, there was the voice mail.

Martin hung up, relieved. It was better this way, he thought to himself. Better not to give into the evil impulses.

Two minutes later, his mobile chirped. Martin grabbed it, hoping it was Molly saying she was free for him.

_What’s your problem?_

Martin’s breath caught in his throat, and his fingers sped over the keyboard.

_Dear Jim, I think my girlfriend has a rival. Please fix it for me?_


End file.
